What he says in his sleep
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Wesker talks in his sleep...more like moans. :3 What happens when Chris finds out? Yaoi! Chris/Wesker dont like dont read Crap sum T for bad words!


ChrisXWesker

_'I __**HATE **__this!'_ I thought twisting and turning on Wesker's leather sofa. Your probably wondering why I'm _trying_ to sleep on Wesker's death sofa. Well let me start from the beginning.

A week ago Monday

"Getting up at two am on MY day off,which I never get by the way, to come back to work to clean guns is BULLSHIT!" I told Captian Wesker sitting on a bench in the gun locker room,my back to him. He was leaning against one of the lockers. "Then next time think before you act,Redfield." He said,amusment tainting his cold vocie. "That was two weeks ago! Plus I'm getting punished for arresting a rapist?" I asked turning towrads him. "You shot him in the leg when he had no weapon on him." he said tiliting his head with a smirk on his face.

"Ok number one) He had a knife-"

"Which you shot out his hand on the ground before you shot him on the top of a building."

"And two) He had a van waiting for him and he was going to jump of the roof." I growled ignoring him. "He sewed us for police brutality." Wesker said lowering his shade to the brigde of his nose. "Let him sew! His a fucking rapist for godsake!" I yelled standing up. "Now,now Christopher."he smiled. "Dont think about you like me to help get that off your mind?" He whispered in my ear.(And,I now this might be a bad time to point out in the middle of this flash back,but I am,in fact, in love with Captain Wesker. His perfectly god made body,his graceful movements,his hair...*Shakes head* Anyway back to the flashback). I couldnt-No. I **didnt** want to move. My face blazzed red. He reached for the door,moving away from me. He took his shades off and locked eyes with me. I was lost in those golden eyes. He laughed,probably at my super red face,and put his shades back on. "Get to work Chris." And with that he left. I turned back around and starting cleaning. I sat there smiling like an idiot for three hours.

A week ago Wensday

"Please,please Captain sir!" I begged. "Why cant you stay with your sister or Miss Valatine?" He asked rubbing his temple giving me a sign that his was getting a headache. "Claire's going on vaction and Jill is going to her parents! Your the only one I have left.I have nowhere else to go while my house is undergoing some damn bug hunt!... Please Albert..." he tensed to me using his first name. "I'll make you a lemon meringue pie." I said. Yes I knew lemon meringue pie his yes i went down to that level."Bribing now Chris? Fine make two pies and i'll let you stay with me." He said smiling. "Deal!" I said and shook his hand.

Now Monday

And here we are! Me:not getting any sleep. "Chris..." I hear my name being called. I follow the vocie trying to find where it's coming from. I stop in front of Wesker's bedroom. I see a sight that is heaven. Wesker covered in sweat,gripping the sheets,his golden hair messed up,arching his back and moaning MY name. I walk in and sit next to him. "Captain..?" I whisper. "Ahh...Chris!Please...!I l-love...you..." he moans.I froze.'\i He loves me...He loves me!' the more I reapeted it the more happier I the less scared I got as I ran my fingers up and down his naked shivers to my touch. I ended up towering above him._ 'I cant! Chris snap out of it! This is your boss.' _that was the stupid vocie of reason I dont want to listen to but knew was right. _'Do it Chris. He want's you. You've finllay got your chance!' _Now thats the vocie I want to hear!I lean down,my lips touching his. "Wesker..." I mummble agaisnt his lips. He reachs up and grab's my face to his,crashing our lips together. His eyes snapped open. I locked eyes with him. Him glaring,and me smiling. I brake the kiss.A string of salvia between us. "What are you doing?" Wesker said in his scary calm and collected I was too horny to be scared. "Oh nothin'...Just heard you and thought I'd help." I said trailing kiss down his jaw. "Y-you heard me?" It maybe dark but Wesker is pale. So when he blush's you can see it. And right now his face was burning. " pretty loud." I said chuckling. I started to softly bite his neck. He muffled a moan,squeezing his eyes shut. "Dont be like that...let it out." I whispered,my vocie husky. He opened his eyes. He looked at me with half lidded,lust-glazed eyes. "Oh and by the way..." i ran my tounge up and down his neck. "I love ya too." I liftted my head enough to see his petrifed face. I couldnt help but laugh. "You heard that?" he sqeaked. I could hear his british accent grow stronger as he talked.I laughed and sat up to take in his figure. His hair was a mess(In a good way),his eyes were pure,innocent gold,and I love it. "Albert..." I said running my fingers down his thigh. He threw his head back. "Oh...Christopher..." he moaned. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear "Not tonight." To say I was pissed would be an understatement. "What?". He smirked regaining his collective vocie. "Oh Chris..you are still young please dont tell me your hearing is going?" He teased. "But you-the moaning...I.." I stuttered not able to comprehend. "You are welcome to stay and sleep here if you like." he said. I had no idea when I took my shirt off or when I climbed into Wesker's bed but I was shirtless and had a cute looking Wesker nuzzling my chest. "I love you Albert..." I yawned pulling him closer to my chest. "I love you too Chris..." he too yawned. Before a fell asleep a felt a sharp punch to my stomach. I jumped up coughing and holding my stomach. "What the hell Wesker?" I shouted narrowing my eyes. "It's been a week you've stayed here and I haven't recived my lemon meringue pie yet." He said still laying on the bed as if nothing happened. "You son of a bitch..." I said and climbed back into the bed and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
